teogaiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Forgotten
Shaktai was fascinated with the arcane sciences. His love of magic led him to use the poisonous crystals of the Red Narrows to sap life force from himself as well as all of his siblings. He then used the life force to conjure five beasts for his control. These beasts, called “The Forgotten” being born of godly essence, became too difficult to control. The Forgotten were too powerful for any god to defeat alone. The five teamed up, captured the beasts, and placed them within the confines of Bonecage Island. Should these beasts be set free again, Shaktai is no longer alive to help. Deathly Root Deathly Root is one of five beasts created by Shaktai in the earliest days of Teogaia. Deathly Root is the most dangerous of the beasts, using its abilities and small seed-like shape to move at the speed of light, tearing through the flesh of living beings, taking a home. Deathly Root can control the body of any being it takes, and with the exception of gods, will always destroy whatever being it possesses. Unlike the other four Forgotten, Deathly Root is wise and sentient, capable of communicating. Deathly Root gained its intelligence when it attempted to merge with Shaktai during the war. Deathly Root, while in this form was defeated by the other four gods, and emerged from Shaktai’s body with essence of the gods surrounding its aura. Deathly Root is by large considered to be the purest and most powerful form of evil in the entire world of Teogaia. This horrifying world seed could potentially spell the end for all life-forms. Deathly Root and Viskold have been communicating ever since Root’s capture. Viskold founded Earthseed in efforts to revive Deathly Root, unleash all five of these monsters, and slay the gods once and for all. In order to take hold of vessels, Deathly Root plants fast growing roots within the nape of the host's neck. Forlorn Stone Forlorn Stone is one of the Forgotten created by Shaktai and is made entirely of stone. While it takes the form of a quadruped, it is capable of leaping entire nations in one pounce. Forlorn Stone is capable of shaping terrain with its roar. Forlorn Stone is responsible for detaching Bonecage Island from the rest of Teogaia. During the final battle with the gods, Forlorn Stone along with the other four Forgotten were sealed within Bonecage Island. Aquaten Molt This water beast takes the shape of an aquatic hawk, but its size is truly devastating. When it switches from free-flight mode to attack mode, its water form becomes molten lava, and it melts right through anything it encounters. The force of its wings combined with its attack form is capable of melting entire cities with one flap. Kraden Magmatic Kraden takes the shape of a flaming squid, with organic blades protruding from its tentacles. This Forgotten beast had a fateful encounter with Viskold. Viskold started to covet the strength of the Forgotten after watching Kraden level an entire mountain. The sight of such catastrophe awakened a new fear and lust within Viskold that led to the creation of Earthseed. Fell Wind The least beast-like of the Forgotten, Fell Wind takes a bipedal appearance, but is made entirely out of a constantly spinning wind. In order to destroy enemies, Fell Wind expands, then coils around them, absorbing their essence in the tornado of its aura. Because Fell Wind took no solid form, it was the most difficult Forgotten to seal. Shaktai and Volanta allied to create a magic orb capable of holding wind. Only one of its kind has ever existed, and it was used to seal Fell Wind.